Akio and the homade video
by deadlyemotion
Summary: Ok it's not what you think, it's a ring X'over. Akio is given a video tape from a scared student. Only one ending for now but if everyone really hates my ending that much I'll write another


Written By: Elaina Warnings: Oh god it's a crossover do I need to say anymore? Not too much to say here I tried to keep it fairly short; this fic was created at 3:40 in the morning, after much caffeine. Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own Utena; I don't own The Ring, but I do own a copy of the one ring. So I guess it's all good. Comments: This took an ungodly amount of time to write and this is the first time I have written this type of X'over.  
  
Akio turned on the big screen T.V in the center of the faculty office, he had been handed the video tape that day by a younger student. She told him that she had found it in her locker a few days ago and that it seemed like some sick joke. She told him that it must have been a pretty elaborate scheme because ever since weird things hadn't stopped happening. Since he was the dean of students he had to review the tape and find out what was going on. He sat back in the comfy leather chair and the video started to play, he watched with a slight uneasiness the contents of the very disturbing video. It seemed like one of the Art of Film students had taken one of their projects and misplaced it, he made a mental note to go see the teacher about this weird curriculum. When the video hand finished Akio buried his face in his hands, he didn't quite know how he was going to track down the student who made a tape like that. Then he heard a ringing, there were two phones in the faculty room, one that was connected to the outside and one that was connected to the Headmasters office. He got up and found the two phones lying one next to the other. The Headmasters phone was the one emitting a high pitched ring. That was impossible he thought to himself, he knew for a fact that the headmaster was gone. He picked up the receiver; there was a small barley audible voice on the other end.  
"Seven Days," the voice whispered in his ear, it sounded like one of the primary school students. He hung up the phone and went running upstairs to the headmaster's office. He tried to turn the doorknob but it seemed stuck. He pulled the key ring out, and inserted the Headmasters key into the lock. He unlocked the door and it slid open silently. The office was empty and dark, no one could have entered that room, yet who made the phone call. Akio walked up to the planetarium with a million questions swimming in his head.  
Students all bustled quickly out of their classrooms the next day. It was picture day at Ohtori academy, hundreds of students filed down the hallways to the auditorium where their pictures would be taken. Akio trailed behind with the rest of the faculty, Kanine holding his arm and chatting excitedly with two male teachers. Akio's thoughts however where somewhere else, the tape played over and over in his head, scenes from it remained stuck. He knew where all of the places pictured were in the academy. He pondered over and over again in his head what it all meant. There were a few images that really stood out in his head, a knife slicing through skin, a girl badly beaten. He had been at that school for so long and he remembered none of the violence pictured. He made up his mind to investigate the images later when he had more resources.  
Meanwhile, news travels fast at Ohtori and the buzz of the school was the mysterious video tape that had found its way into the halls of Ohtori academy. But other things were being said about the video, some girls even thought that the phone call left you seven days to live.  
"Well personally I think it would be a tragedy if the Dean died, he is so gorgeous." A girl said as she passed Utena Tenjou. Utena who was fairly startled by this turned to Wakaba who had a hold of her arm.  
"Hey Wakaba, what are those girls talking about." Utena asked startling her friend.  
"Some video rumor, supposedly some girl found a video in her locker three days ago. She watched it and got a call telling her she had seven days. Well she told her friends, and now supposedly she has seven days to live. Or at least that's what is buzzing around the school; I think it has something to do with that Himemiya girl." Wakaba said frowning. Utena thought it over for a moment and laughed at the stupidity of high school rumors.  
"How do they know she is going to die?" Utena asked with a chuckle still in her voice.  
"Well word is there was some really scary stuff on this video, like seriously scary stuff."  
"Let's hope nobody dies then I guess." Utena said as her and Wakaba walked into the class room where the pictures were being taken.  
The staff of Ohtori academy was called late into the night for a faculty meeting. When Akio entered the room most of the teachers looked fairly rattled. Akio rubbed his eyes, there was no reason why there needed to be a meeting at this hour.  
"Good you're here mister Chairman, we just received news that a Ms. Michelle Green just died in her room. She was found by one of her roommates. It looked like suicide, there were hundreds of what look like stab wounds all over her body." Akio stood in the doorway; he wondered if that was the student that four days earlier had come to him with the video.  
  
The next morning, Akio walked back to his office where the tape still lay on his desk untouched by the countless other office supplies organized neatly there. Akio looked at the tape and pondered for a moment what he was going to do. He set it back down on the desk, making up his mind to go around the school and do some work before he gave it any more thought. He was unaware of the small girl slip into his office behind him. She touched the tape, held it in her hands then yelled to another student outside the door. "E-ko, help me out here; we only have an hour and a half to get that tape into our plans!" The girl who was shadowed by the darkness of Akio's office took the tape and ran to her friend down the hall who took the tape and ran as fast as she could out of the building. Morning announcements were, like most schools a very boring useless part of daily life at Ohtori Academy. Utena sat back in her desk and stared at the blank screen waiting for the announcements. The screen flickered for a moment with static, it gave a small hiss and then images appeared on the screen. The first was a large stained glass rose signet, the screen held that image as the glass dripped and fell apart. Then a girl's face, she looked beaten and bruised; maggots began to devour her face. The screen flashed to a swords blade slicing through skin, crimson blood poured out. There was the sound of a girls scream. Then the T.V. faded to black. Suddenly every cell phone in the classroom rang startling all of the students at once. Students checked the phones they believed were off. Most of them answered, including the teacher who left the room for a moment. When he returned everyone's face was a pale white. Utena looked around her startled by what she had just witnessed. The loud speaker hummed in with Akio, whose voice wavered a moment.  
"Students, what you just witnessed was not a joke by the school, we are working at this moment to find the culprits who will be severely punished." The loud speaker gave a loud click and turned off.  
Almost every class in the school was released early that day so everyone could go home. The teachers all walked into the faculty room with a solemn face on. The teachers all looked at each other and it finally dawned on them what had happened. The rumor of the death, the video tape It all added up way too well and most of the staff was trying their very hardest to forget this whole situation.  
"What do we do?" A wiry teacher asked, the wrinkles on her face intensifying with her obvious worry over the situation. Akio touched his face and said slowly,  
"I think we all just have to wait seven days."  
  
-W00T I'm done. But don't worry I'll write in an alternate ending later- 


End file.
